Currencies And Items
The world of Ravia is rich in precious goods, each serving a distinct purpose. Discover how to get these desirable items and where to spend them: Gold A universally accepted item of value, Gold is the soft currency in Deckstorm. Gold is awarded for completing Campaign, Special Campaign, and Arena stages. Higher star rankings when completing stages will increase the amount of Gold that is earned. Gold is spent to level up your Cards through training. When viewing a Card’s summary screen, the player can “TAP” or “HOLD” the TRAIN button to spend Gold in exchange for Card levels. Gold can also be directly purchased from the Shop for Soulgems. Celestial Stones The Celestial Stones are mined from the outer reaches of Ravia’s charted territories. Having once fallen from the skies as crude minerals, time and terraformation have shaped them into distinct visual forms. There are 4 types of Celestial Stones: STARSTONES Starstones can be earned from a variety of ways but most commonly from star ranking rewards in Campaign and from Quest Puzzle progress. Spend Starstones to purchase Starstone Card Packs, earning a variety of cards, including some exclusive ones. Starstone Card Packs are also useful for fusing Card copies to meet Evolution requirements. The Starstones resonate with the pillar in the core of the Sacred Spire, projecting a beam to the heavens. DARKSTONES Darkstones can mainly be earned by completing Daily Quests. Receive up to 3 new Quests every day! Spend Darkstones in the Shop’s Bazaar to obtain runes, and valuable Spell Level Up Essences, which are used to instantly level up Card Spells. A single Darkstone contains the void of forgotten incantations. SUNSTONES Sunstones are earned by participating in Ranked Arena battles. A season lasts for 2 weeks, awarding prizes upon its completion. Spend Sunstones in the Shop’s Bazaar to get hard to obtain Fuzion Cards, which are useful for instantly increasing a Card’s max level. Essence are also purchasable with Sunstones,with these essences refreshing everyday Avert your eyes from looking directly into a Sunstone for its core is pure energy. MOONSTONES Moonstones are earned by reaching specific tiers by the end of Ranked Arena seasons. Climb to the highest tiers to earn the most Moonstones. Spend Moonstones in the Shop’s Bazaar to get valuable Cards, including some of the most powerful and exclusive ones in the game. The early tribes were said to have utilized Moonstones as weapons, hence their “bleeding” surface. Soulgems The most valuable currency in the game, Soulgems are infused with the blessings of past Guardians that once watched over the Sacred Spire. Soulgems are earned for completing Campaign Regions,Card Puzzle progress, and for fulfilling Research. Additionally, Soulgems may be directly purchased from the Shop for real money. Spend Soulgems to purchase Premium Card Packs, earning some of the best Cards in the game, including several exclusive ones! You can also use Soulgems to increase inventory space for Cards, Runes, and Essences as well as for replenishing Stamina/Bravery and for continuing defeated battles. Once they are blessed by a Guardian, Soulgems are said to be indestructible, a truly flawless currency. Fuzion Cards Fuzion Cards are Material Cards, devoid of any Class. Their sole purpose is to be fused into your other Cards to increase their fuse count and max level, a requirement for Evolution. Purchase Fuzion Cards from the Shop’s Bazaar for Sunstones. Like other Cards, Fuzion Cards exist in different rarities. The base Card and Fuzion Card need to have matching rarities for the fusion process to be completed. Close your eyes, free your mind, and welcome the transformative powers of the Fuzion. Spell Level Up Essences Spell Level Up Essences are highly reactive when exposed to Spells, instantly leveling them up. Purchase Spell Level Up Essences from the Shop’s Bazaar for Darkstones. Unlike Fuzion Cards, Spell Level Up Essences can be fused into any Card’s Spell. They aren’t limited by specific rarities. TIP: Use Spell Level Up Essences to reach the highest Spell levels. Don’t waste these valuable items to go from level 1 to level 2 since that will happen easily enough just by casting the Spell in battle. Remember, the chance to level up on its own becomes more difficult the higher the level. One theory suggests that Spell Level Up Essences come into being when a Guardian demonstrates complete mastery of their own Spell. Category:Beginners Guide